Armrests on chairs are convenient and useful items that add to an occupant's comfort. However, armrests can interfere with desks, work stations or other structures, and hence, are undesirable in certain situations. Consequently, some chairs are made with removable armrests. This solution accommodates both situations, but is inconvenient and impractical from the standpoint that the removed armrests must be safely stored when not in use. Also, the removable connections must be sufficiently sturdy but yet be sufficiently simple construction for ease of assembly and disassembly by users not skilled in such activity.
It is also known to have armrests which remain attached to the chair but are movable into different positions. For example, passenger seats in aircraft typically have armrests that are attached to the back of the seat and pivot upwardly in the vertical position when the armrest is not desired. This construction is quite simple and useful, but it requires a very strong back support in that there is no support under the forward end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,648 discloses an armrest supported by a collapsible structure which enables the armrest in one position to be flush with the seat, an in a second position to be elevated. This construction is quite convenient, but it is relatively complicated, expensive and space consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,24,623 discloses a multi-position armrest that employs a linkage that supports an armrest in essentially cantilever fashion that is quite versatile. The armrests can be positioned in a conventional raised configuration, a lowered position flush with the seat, a vertical position where the armrests are parallel to the chair back, and an intermediate position where the forward portions of the armrests are tilted downwardly while the rear portions are raised. Although the arrangement appears to be convenient and comfortable, however, it appears relatively expensive and bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,623 also makes reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,088 which is said to have an armrest pivotally attached at two points to two links carried by the seat frame so as to permit movement of the armrest to several generally parallel positions.
British Patent No. 344,383 discloses a chair which is collapsible for storage and includes an armrest that is pivotally attached to a chair back, and is hinged at its forward end to a supporting member which in turn is hinged to the chair seat. The chair is designed to have the armrest only in a raised conventional position when in use.
In spite of the above-mentioned chair constructions, a need exists for an improved chair armrest that can be easily moved into and out of an operative position, and is also sturdy and attractive.